


Smile

by Churbooseanon



Series: Guns For Hire [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Guns For Hire AU, Mercenaries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Informant, better known as Florida, is on the job and enjoying it with his normal smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Florida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67746) by Synnesai. 



> Inspired by a gif made for the Guns For Hire AU.

To be honest, it’s almost too easy. After the first room—he needed to remember to retrieve those knives when he was leaving—the guards had been too distracted looking for him to actually find him. It was almost amusing how people always forgot about ventilation systems in places like this. Of course, most people assumed they were safe because the most popular non-civilian models of helmets would have issues fitting through them, and few professionals were willing to remove them during their business.

Florida was an exception to most rules though. His helmet choice had always been deliberate, not that he was ever going to explain that. And there were parts of his business that he enjoyed doing without his helmet.

And so here he was, dropping feet first into the most ‘secure’ room in the facility, smiling at the man who looked up at him and quivered. A heavy set kind of man, with jowls and a round little belly and pants that had a growing wet spot at the crotch.

"W-who are you?!" the man demanded, voice shaking as he backed away from Florida and toward the alarm button on the distant wall. "What do you want?!"

"You may call me Florida," he answered, raising a bloodied glove to the base of his helmet and swiping a finger across it. It was always a shame how he couldn’t make his smile clear when the thing was on, so he hoped the bloody trail of it across his helmet would be enough. "And what I want is _you_ , silly.”

The way the man’s eyes go wide is a special treat. So, his reputation has proceeded him here. That always made things so much simpler. Of course he worked hard for that. Dropping rumors in the right ears close enough to a target that it would get back without spreading too far. It took a special kind of finesse to achieve. What’s more, it usually found the poor saps locking themselves up in rooms like this, with men like those as their protectors, and they always underestimated the Informant when he came to their door.

And the way they all went tense when he announced he was Florida and here for someone… It was stunningly beautiful.

The man is running now, headed for the alarm, and it’s nothing at all for Florida to pull a knife from a hidden sheathe and throw it.

It’s a pleasure to watch it sail to and through the flesh of the man’s hand, pinning it to the wall a full foot away from the button.

The second pins his other hand to the wall a few inches below the first.

Florida smiles, walks slowly forward, taking off his helmet as he went.

"Now that you’re settled in… You and I have some business to get to."


End file.
